Does Anyone Know who I am?
by TaecMin
Summary: Continues after Tony flys through the portal. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue 1

**Hey everyone I would like to thank-you for reading my first [Avengers] Fan fiction, I've never been much of a writer but sometimes I just enjoy writing my ideas down. I would like to apologized for a couple of things beforehand (1) Writing does not come easy to me, so please bear with me (2) I first got hooked on the movie 'The Avengers' so my overall knowledge of the original concept of the comic is lacking (TTTT sorry for all of you hard-core avengers fans and for the rest of you enjoy ^.^)**

For your knowledge this story will be continuing from when Rogers tells Romanoff to shut the portal.

One moment he was there and the next moment he disappeared through the portal with a nuke on his back.

All of the Avengers and spectators could see the eruption of bright gold and orange flames and smoke expanding quickly on the other side.

Everyone signed with a bit of relief as the chitauri's fell to the ground with a_ thump, _but at the same time they were just as anxious, as they were yet to see their comrade fly back through the portal. They waited for what seemed like years, and when they couldn't wait any longer they had to…

'Close it' Steve felt like he was trying to swallow a knot in his throat when those words came out. He somehow hoped that the snarky Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist would pop out at the last moment and start babbling on how awesome he was or showoff on how great he is.

But that didn't happen. Within the next thirty seconds the portal disappeared completely, and there was still no sight of Tony Stark.

Pepper, who was still on the jet shakily, fell to the floor and started screaming and crying, she couldn't believe he was gone. She was just talking to him earlier that morning about some board meeting in France next week and she was getting irritated because he didn't listen to her (he pretended to listen to her while eating a doughnut and sipping coffee in his garage working on upgrades for Mark 7).

Hulk felt sad and abandoned when Iron Man didn't return, because he was the only person that accepted the Hulk and Banner without fearing them. In fact, he encouraged Bruce to transform more often. He liked the Big Guys company… 'Metal Man… gone?' With a mixture of sadness and anger he let out a blood curling roar that could be heard from miles.

Sure Tony Stark was an ass and an annoying idiot, but deep down he was a genuinely caring friend and boyfriend. He couldn't… wouldn't stay put on the sidelines and watch as his home and friends get blown up, because he truly did care. He would fuckin cut that wire or whatever as long as everyone is safe in the end.

And just like that it was over.


	2. Prologue 2

Everyone that was paying attention obviously saw Tony fly through the portal with the nuke on his back, but they didn't see him fall back. Even with all of the cameras and eyes focused on the hole in the sky they still weren't able to spot the man in the shinning gold and red armor, mainly, because it was covered in rubble, smoke and dust which reduced its shinning effect by 90% from the sun. He camouflaged exceptionally well with the small burst of rubble and smoke that escaped with him when the portal was closing that they didn't notice him falling a couple miles away from where they were fighting just a little moment ago.

Tony lost conscience when he was in space because of the lack of oxygen and J.A.R.V.I.S. was offline because of the sudden change of dimension. This, of course, led to an incredibly painful landing, but luckily he landed in a pond. Now we all know that a person would normally die from any impact from the height that he fell from, but since he is 'The Tony Stark' he already foresaw this situation months ago when making upgrades to his latest suit and added padded cushions within the armor… He wanted to add air bags (micro airbags as he called it) instead, but J.A.R.V.I.S. was strictly against the idea and refused to help him if he did. Tony scowled but agreed.

The Iron Man armor went crashing into the water head first as the rest of his body went slamming down milliseconds later. The impact jerked him back to consciousness… kind of. Everything was a blur and his head didn't feel like cooperating. His ears were ringing and he had the worst head-splitting migraine. He tried to call for help but his mouth felt groggily and couldn't make out any words. He couldn't feel his arms or legs… given that they were still there. Overall he felt like crap (worse than a hangover, believe it or not).

He must have lost consciousness sometime after he woke up from the crash because when he came to again he was lying on a cold hard metal table. Though this time his head felt like it was stuffed with clouds and his mouth felt like it was shoved with cotton balls. He cracked an eye open to get a better look of his surrounding, and he could blurrily make out people in yellow and white clothing. He thought silently to himself 'WTF I'm on a metal table with bee farmers staring at me.' He was so out of it. He felt the darkness take him every now and then. But between the little episodes when he was awake he could hear talking… someone was giving orders to others in the room…

'_His body's shutting down…'_

'_Where is she?...'_

'_We don't have much time it has to be done soon…' _

'_But if his body rejects it he'll be dead within seconds…'_

'_He'll be dead either way! Just hand me the extremis, we have to inject it NOW'._

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, his eyes went wide and his back arched off the table and with the voice he didn't know he had screamed out in agony. His body was thrashing against the table and he faintly heard someone yell '_hold him down!' _Fear, pain, anger and confusion were the only emotions his brain could translate at the moment. Then all of a sudden his mind went blank and he drifted off into a coma.

Present:

It's been about a week since the chitauri invasion and during that time many New Yorkers and people around the world have been celebrating and thanking the Avengers for their victory. Though many people including S.H.I.E.L.D, The Avengers, and Miss. Potts were depressed over the loss of one their own. Fury immediately sent out a search group to try and find Stark just in case if they missed something, but every day the agents returned with nothing. Pepper would hardly leave the tower nowadays, she would either be lying in hers and Tony's bed crying or sitting on a stool in Tony's personal bar. She didn't have the strength to go down into his workshop because there were too many memories in there and she just wasn't prepared yet. When the cleanup began in New York she was generous enough to donate several millions of dollars to a cleaning crew and to other corporations that needed it, she thought Tony would do the same if he was still there. Cleaning up the aftermath of the battle was going to take a long time. So many buildings were destroyed beyond recognition and roads were scrunched up together like a caterpillar and were no longer usable.

A couple more weeks went by and the cleaning up have slowed down as New York was finally starting to look a little more like New York rather than a dust pan. There was still no sign of Tony _anywhere _and Fury finally decided that it was time to end the search and called the Avengers plus Pepper to a meeting on the bridge the next morning.

The next morning all of the Avengers were seated in their assigned spots minding their own business. All of them knew the reason why Fury called them and they didn't want to hear it… they couldn't accept it. Pepper was sitting in Tony's spot staring blankly at her Stark phone dressed in her usual business attire, although something looked off about them. Rather than being nicely ironed and dry cleaned they looked wrinkled and tattered. Bruce was glancing down at his hands fiddling with his glasses (out of habit) and occasionally looked up and glanced the room, hoping to see Tony come out of nowhere and poke him with one of his screwdrivers or pointy things. Romanoff and Barton for the most part appeared to be calm from the outside probably because of all of those training sessions assassins are required to take monthly at S.H.E.I.L.D. but if you were to squint really…really…I mean _really _hard you can see a hint of concern and sadness in their eyes that they were not able to hid behind their mask. Thor didn't know much about the traditions of honor in Midgard, but he did know that Tony was a great warrior and deserved a celebration in his victory. Steve was feeling guilty as he sat straight up in his chair staring at the wall across the room. He didn't think Stark was the type of guy that would lie on the wire to let the other guy through… He was wrong about him… The Tony he saw flying up into space with a nuke on his back was the guy he was talking about that was '10 times better than him' the first time he met Tony on the Helicarrier. He saw how wrong he was, but by the time he realized… it was too late, because he was gone and they all knew he wouldn't come back.

Moments later Fury enters the room closely followed by Agent Hill. He stands front and center of the glass table and gives a swift glance at everyone. He places his hands behind his back and sighs before regaining composer and clears his throat.

"As you are all aware during the past three weeks S.H.E.I.L.D. has been in search for Stark." Everyone's shoulders tenses a little.

"Every morning our agents leave for the search and every night they return with no information regarding Stark." Fury pauses a little and everyone's head hangs because they know where this is going.

"That is why we are calling off the search and calling him as deceased." At that last statement everyone's heads pop up as if they were surprised, which they kind of were, that their fallen teammate would be called decreased after just a short period of searching. Disbelief could easily be spotted in their eyes.

"But sir!" Steve shot out.

"He could still be out there, and if he is he might need our help." Fury shot a wary glare at him.

"Captain, we have extremely skilled agents, if he was still out there they would have found him within a week. I let the search stretch longer just for caution." Steve opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it and sitting back in his chair with his hands in a fist, knuckles turning white. Pepper tried to hold back her tears but for some reason they weren't listening to her. Every now and then she would try wiping away her tears only to have them re-appear. Bruce clenched this eyes and jaws tight trying to control his breathing which sounded quite ragged.

Before things could get worse Fury tells them the heart shattering news that Tony's funeral will be held in a week. With that being said he leaves the room and everyone that is left in the room breaks down into sobs.

**I hope you enjoy reading this story, I know I'm having fun writing it! :D **


	3. The Start

**5 days until Tony's Funeral:**

There was a nice breeze of cool air blowing around freely outside while the full moon brightly lit up the city. Pepper was sitting on her bed searching through one of Tony's tablet. She remembered him telling her how he updated his will and had specific details of how he wanted his funeral to be like in case if something terrible happened. He mentioned this to her just before he joined the Avenger, and god knows how many times he almost died from Afghanistan, Obie, Vanco (Hammer was an idiot not a threat) and from the palladium poisoning.

_My (Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark) Awesome funeral plans:_

_Play some rock n' roll music instead of that sad shit. No exceptions! I refuse to listen to dreadful music even if I'm dead.(Ask J.A.R.V.I.S. for suggestions)_

_Perhaps a hot rod red and gold casket…Maybe I can add repulses to it and have J.A.R.V.I.S. control it to kill any enemies or unwanted people… on second though scratch that, I trust your choice Miss. Potts. _

_Black is such a plain and boring color. Have people wear a touch of red or something._

_I am to be buried besides my mom and dad._

… _I'm sorry I couldn't be here longer. Pepper you are a strong a beautiful women and I was right to trust you as the new CEO. I'm glad that I was able to meet you; I never deserved to have a girlfriend like you. Both you and Rhodey were my best friends, because you guys didn't feel intimidated by me and you didn't praise me (too much). You guys were the first people who treated me like a normal person and I thank you for that. You'll always complete me –Tony_

After Pepper finished reading the last bullet point she started breaking down into struggling sobs trying not to cry because she needed to be strong. Once she sniffed the last of her cry away she continued to look through Tony's tablet out of curiosity and found a video. It was called _Test Run configuration. _She tapped on the video to play it. _"Okay let's take it nice and easy, starting at 10% thrust capacity." _ She watched intensely until she saw him shoot backward and hit the wall. Then she started to giggle a little which progressed into another crying episode.

_Where am I? "ony?" "Tony" "Tony!" I jerk awake and notice I fell asleep on a work bench. I lifted my head up from my crossed arms and look around the room, there are multiple screens in front of me but I can't seem to decipher the meaning of all the blueprints, yet it feels familiar. I take in the whole room and notice a collection of cars on one side of the room and a whole bunch of random mechanics tools and machines. I hear someone calling again, "Tony." I turn my head and see a tall slender red head standing in front of a see-though glass door. She seems a bit concerned and irritated. Who was she calling to? She started to walk towards me, was she talking to me? She stopped a couple steps away from me and stares at me. After what seemed like hours she smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen and says, "There you are, I've been looking for you." My body felt surprisingly warm when I was with her, she felt… safe. But who was she? Was I Tony?_

The darkness was starting to fade and light started to take over. I heard a faint voice in my head _upload complete, body Synchronization 100%, suit synchronization .5%, running diagnostics. _I kept my eyes closed and notice I was lying down on something soft and cushiony. A steady beeping coming from somewhere next to me filled the room, but other than that it was silent and peaceful. My body felt a little achy and I had a light headache. I forced my tired eyes open and noticed how dark the room was. There was a lamp located at the far right corner of the room emitting a low light which barely lit the room. I was lying on a slim bed that was placed at the center back of the room against the wall. I slowly got into a sitting position and took note of an IV tube in my left arm. I slowly pulled it out and got on my feet. Where was I? Who am I?... _Tony? _I walked over to the door and realized it was made of metal with a holographic keypad. I tried to open the door and noticed it was locked. Why was it locked? I started to panic and tried to think of a way out… Shit there were no fucking windows… great. I kept thinking and thinking and then suddenly numbers started to pop out into my head. _Diagnostics completed_ _Pass word:_ _99875 activating sleep mode. _I was shocked for a moment, _what's in my head? _I ignored that question for now and preceded back towards the door and punched in the numbers, _Password accepted, _and the door clicked. I cautiously opened up the door that led to an empty hall way. For the most part the walls where made of metal with no windows and a soft light was shining from the ceiling. I walked through numerous hallways for a good amount of time and after about thirty minutes I spotted a couple of bee farmers and quickly hid in a room. Once I was in the room I spotted an exit sign and decided to run away from wherever I was, because something here didn't feel right… didn't feel _safe_.

Once I was out of the building I saw a rather large city, surrounding the place where I left. Well at least I think it was a city. The place was a mess, almost as if there was an earthquake. Though on the other hand the sky was clear and beautiful and I could stare at it for hours, but I had to move and get a good distance away from the bee hive. I was walking block by block looking at the damaged city and stopped in front of a rather large building, the Stark Tower. It was huge; my god an entire city could live in it. Only then I took the time to look at myself from the reflection of the building. I was about 5'9 and had brown almost chocolate-like colored eyes and hair. My hair was a bit long and messy for my likings but who cares. I also had an unusual mustache and a scar starting from my left temple dragging down to the bottom of my jaw line. I wore a plain white t-shirt with the word 'A.I.M.' printed on my front left shoulder and a pair of plain black sweat pants. I can't quite put my mind around it but these clothes feel weird on my body, I guess I'm not used to this feeling. I shrugged and continued to walk down the block.

Back at A.I.M. headquarters:

"Don't you think it's about time to check up on our friend again?" M.O.D.O.K asked.

"Sir we have just sent Dr. Hansen to check on Mr. Stark." A man dressed in yellow responded.

"Good, good. I have few things that I would like to discuss with Mr. Stark." MODOK grinned slightly.

Meanwhile Maya Hansen was on her way to Tony's room dressed in a white lab jacket. She was about 5'6 and had brown hair and eyes and carried a clipboard in her left hand with a pen in her right. As she approached the door she entered in the key code and the door clicked. She opened the door and took one step inside. Immediately she noticed that the bed was empty and IV tubes thrown on the bed. She quickly turned her heels and made a dash towards the nearest security guards, and as soon as she spotted one she ran up to them.

"Quickly warn MODOK and the rest of A.I.M. that Mr. Stark is missing from his room." The guard looked at her for a second then quickly reached out for his phone and dialed a number.

Once the person on the other line answered he told them to, "Lock all of the building doors and windows, this includes emergency doors as well. No one is to leave or enter. Contact the boss and tell him that Mr. Stark has disappeared, immediately!"

MODOK was pacing and thinking in his office when he received the news the Tony has disappeared and his face turned red with anger. There was a moment of silence before MODOK turned to the nearest A.I.M. agent and said, "Send a quadrant out towards the outskirts of New York and have them make their way towards the heart of the city. I don't want Stark to escape. Have them search as fast as they can, but don't miss anything. Any information regarding Stark is to be classified. No one is to know of his existence." MODOK dismissed the agent then turned to stare out the large window, "You can run but you can't hide forever Stark." He muttered.

I made my way to a survival shelter that was open to people who lost their home and/ or belongings from the recent "attack." '_So does that mean that we were invaded by terrorists or something? Well that's not my problem,' _so I just went in and grabbed a free NY hat and a red sweater. I stayed there for a couple of days until it got a bit too crowded for my likings. Instead I wondered the city taking naps throughout the day at parks or in the alleyways. I was keeping an eye out for suspicious people that might come looking for me from that one building.

It's been three days since I escaped and I was starting to smell from all that walking around and running, so I decided to go back to the survival shelter to take a quick shower. Once I entered the building I walked over to the pile of clothes and grabbed a red tank top, a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I walked over to the shower and started to take off my clothes. I stood shocked in front of the mirror when I took my shirt off. There was a light bulb in my chest_. What was a light bulb doing in my chest?_ I stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking wide-eyed at the reflection of my chest, and slowly lifted my right arm from my side and softly ran my fingers across the mechanism. As cool as it may look I didn't need any extra attraction focusing on me, so I dug my fingers in multiple grooves located all around the metal plate and twisted it counter clockwise. It released a hissing noise and I took that as my cue to life the machine up. The second I removed the machine I started to have difficulties breathing and began to hyperventilate. My breathing became ragged and panic started to kick in. Immediately I lifted the strange devise back up into my chest and clicked it back into place. It took a couple minutes for my breathing to return to normal and the adrenaline to calm down. I stepped into the shower and just stood there allowing my mind and body to relax in the warm water for god knows how long. When I finished I plopped my tank top and jeans on and quickly ran over to the pile of clothes and grabbed another three pair of shirt to put on top of my tank. Once I double checked, triple checked, and quadruple checked to make sure the light wasn't visible I headed to the park.

I sat on a bench at the open field near the park staring at the open view. There was a small playground for kids on my left side, a pond at my right, and a large open grass area in front of me. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air and held it there for a moment before exhaling it. I stared at the ground for a little bit then decided to walk over to the pond. I crouched down at the edge of the pond and stared at the little guppies. I smiled to myself as I saw the community of fishes swimming around. I put my hand into the water and swirled it around and saw as my reflected become disoriented.

Within a flash visions and voices stared to appear in my head. '_You're supposed to be halfway around the world'… Where am I? A cave… who's there? 'My name is Yinsen.' 'Welcome the great Tony _'… Water… I can't breathe, help someone… anyone, please help me I can't breathe… Just kill me. _

I was snapped back into reality when I felt something hit my head. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath and once I relaxed a bit I looked behind me to see a green Frisbee. Moments later I saw a child run up to me staring at the Frisbee that was now in my hands. I looked at him and smiled handing him his Frisbee. He smiled and giggled back as he grabbed his toy, thanked me, and started to run back towards his friends. I was getting a bit hungry and went back to the shelter to get a bite to eat.

I sat at an old wooden table that had wood chipped on the sides as I ate my brown beans, corn, bread and coffee. It wasn't much but it was still food. Across the room I overheard some people talking about how there were a few rooms available with several beds somewhere within the building. Just hearing the word bed made me feel tired, because since recently I was left to sleep in a sitting position at the park ever since I left the bee hive. I walked over to the lady at the front counter and asked if they had any rooms available for the next couple of days. She quickly checked her list, nodded, and handed me a key and told me the room number. The room was small, about 15ft by 20ft and contained a metal bunk bed, lamp, a small window, and a desk. The bed sheets were thin and worn and the bunk _squeaked_ whenever moved, but a beds a bed and I was exhausted. I carelessly kicked my shoes off and slipped under the covers and drifted into sleep.

_Ugh who slammed a hammer against my chest… sharp pain… Where am I? Why am I sitting down? Something's over my head, I can't see. _

_The sack was removed from my head and I noticed a camera in front of me and men surrounding me each pointing a gun at my head. "You didn't tell us that you wanted us to kill the great Tony St…"_

_Who me? Why? What the fucks going on?_

"_I want you to build me the Jericho…"_

_The what? Jare-reh -co, is that a type of food? Well to bad I don't fucking cook asshole. "No."_

_He just smirked back and commanded the others "Do it." _

_A tub of water was creped in front of me and my head was dunk into it._

_Uahhh I can't breathe damn it… I can't… I need air. Please help me. I'm going die._

I snapped my eyes open and inhaled a mouth full of air and exhaled it just as fast, my breathing continued to be unsteady as I tried to make sense of reality. That dream felt so real, so familiar. Shit why can't I remember anything? I don't even know who I am. Does anyone even know who I am? Fuck I'm not tired anymore; in fact I don't think I'll be tired for a while. I sighed; mine as well take a stroll down the block again.

Day of funeral:

Tony was on his way to the park as usual to take a nap and relax in the nice weather. On his way out of the shelter he stopped in front of a toy box and inside he saw a Rubik's cube. He shrugged and thought '_why not_,' grabbed the cube and shoved it into his sweater pocket. As usual he was dressed in three black shirts, a navy sweater, a pair of ripped jeans, a black cap with black flip flops and red ray bans. By now his mustache became a nuisance and he decided to shave it all off a couple of days ago and now there was short stubble of hair growing back. The date was June 15th, 2012 and it was ninety degrees outside. He strolled along the sidewalks towards the park occasionally pulling out his Rubik's cube to solve it, which was surprisingly easy, because it consisted only of six different algorithms. He swears he could solve it in his sleep.

(Tony P.O.V.)

When I approached the park I saw a growing crowd of people gathering around a stage that was located at the center of the park. They were all of different age and ethnics and dressed in various different clothing's. About 70% of everyone was dressed in black or grey. 20% were dressed in red and/ gold and the other 10% were dressed in other random colors. _Wait a minute; don't tell me I'm at a funeral. What dumbass wanted a public funera… ohhhh this must be that Iron Man dudes funeral, I heard some people at the shelter talking about it. Wow a superhero's funeral. Not every day I get to go to one those. It can't hurt to stay for a little while. _

Back at the now re-named Avengers Tower:

The avengers were on their way outside to get into the limo and head to the park. Bruce wore a simple black tuxedo with a purple button up shirt and black tie. Steve had on a charcoal suit with a light blue button shirt with a couple undone buttons on the top. Clint was wearing a silver/grey suit with a black button up shirt. Natasha was dressed in a simple yet elegant slim black dress with a pair of black high heels (which were at least three inches high). Thor was away in Asgard sorting out the Loki issue with his people. Pepper was wearing a black business suit with a knee length skirt. She had costumed one of Tony's red button up shirts to fit her and she wore that under her black suit jacket. Together they got into the car and silently drove to the park by Happy.

When they arrived at the park they saw a huge crowd of people and it was surprisingly quite with an exception of a few scream of cheers. All of the Avengers plus Pepper walked up the steps onto the platform that was placed at the center of the park and sat in a row of chairs that were placed behind the table where the soon-to-be empty casket would be placed. They all sat quietly ignoring the crowd and just stared at the table.

***Sighs* Sorry it's been such a while… I was on a roll writing this story until I hit a speed bump. I promise it won't take two weeks for the next chapter to come out. In fact I'm trying to post them weekly. -_- but who knows… Any who I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :D**


	4. Meeting

**1 Week later:**

Being the genius Tony was without his memory he managed to create a fake ID going by the name of Anthony (because Tony sounded a bit childish and unprofessional) Downer. He used the computers at the public library to hack onto the government's records and registration section to place his new identity inside their system.

BIRTH NAME: ANTHONY DOWNER

BIRTH DATE: 05/29/1981

GENDER: MALE

AGE: 32

SS: XXX XX XXXX

PARENTS/ GUARDIAN: DECEASED

EDUCATION LEVEL:

3 DOCTORATES (Mechanics, Physics, and Chemistry)

2 MASTERS (Statistics and Trigonometry)

ETHINICITY: WHITE AMERICAN

HAIR COLOR: BROWN

EYE COLOR: BROWN

…

"Well that was easy." He muttered before deleting the computers history and closing the internet's window. Once he finished he scooted his chair back, stood up and headed for the door. '_Job hunting time' _he told himself as he pushed the doors open and stepped to the outdoors where the busy city erupted into life.

Tony stopped by at several places on his way back to the shelter to pick up job applications at Jim's movie rental, The Irish Pub, Auto Mechanics, and Stark Industry's R&D worker and/ janitor. He was hoping to get the job at the pub so he could sneak in a few shots while working. He would take a free drink any day.

When Tony arrived at 'his room' in the shelter he dropped the stack of applications on the desk then sat down on the plastic fold-up chair and started filling out each and every page to the best of his lying abilities.

After two in a half hours he straightened his back and got up from the chair lifting his arms up to stretch up, down, left, and right. He sighed and crawled into his bed crisscrossing his arms under his head and stared at the empty bottom of the top bunk. He allowed his mind to wonder as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

"_Daddy look at what I made!" _

"_Not now Tony I'm busy! What did I tell you about interrupting me while I was working?" _

"_But…"_

"_Get out! I'm busy" He yelled back without looking. "Damn it Rogers where are you?" He muttered._

_I clenched the circuit board in my tiny hands and dashed out of the room without looking back I ran into my room. My face felt disgustingly wet. I leaned back against a wall and slowly slid down to the floor and carefully set my invention down before lifting my hand up to my cheek to feel the tears making their way down my face. _

_*Sniff sniff* "Why? Why am I not good enough?" I sobbed_

"_Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why would he care about a stupid circuit board?" I gasped my creation and threw it as hard as I could against the wall and watched it as it shattered into pieces._

…

_*Knock Knock* "Tony are you in there? Are you alright? I heard something break." A man asked from the other side of the door._

_*Sniff sniff*_

"_Hey Tony I'm coming in okay?" _

_The door opened slowly revealing a large built man. He had brown hair which was mostly covered by grey stands and a mustache/ beard. The man walked over towards me and crouched down beside me and asked "What's wrong sport?" _

_I looked up at him and said, "I, I *hiccup* just w-wanted to show him m-my *hiccup* circuit board." I pointed at the now shattered masterpiece lying all over the ground. The man stared into the direction that I was pointing to and sighed. After a couple of seconds he turned his head back towards me and smiled gently at me. He ruffled my hair and said "Tony, you're fours year old you are still very young and to be able to create something as complex as that is an incredible feet. Now I don't know what your father would say but I am proud of you. Continue to build off your gift and I will be here by your side to guide you." He continued to smile._

_I wiped the tears away from my eyes and grinned back at him, "Thanks, Obie" _

When I woke up I tossed my leg over to the side of the bed and stretched then walked over towards the desk and picked up the now-filled applications intending on dropping them off at their rightful destination.

**2 Weeks later: **

I managed to get the job Jim's Movie Rental working for $8.25 an hour, and sadly the Irish Pub rejected my application because I wasn't Irish which was fucked up. Stark Industries will take another couple of weeks to review the application and do a thorough background check, so for now I'm stuck working in the movie rental store. Speaking of which I looked at my watch, it was "2:37P.M." and work started at three o' clock today.

When I arrived at work I heard a Bill (My boss) yelling in the backroom. I made my way there and popped my head in, "Hey, I'm here" I said.

He turned his head when he heard me and smiled, "Hi'ya there Anthony, how you doin'?"

I grinned back, "I'm great, yourself?"

He sighed "same here, but this thing is irritating me." He pointed the screwdriver at the old VCR player.

"It won't work?" I asked

He simply nodded back, "The old thing has seen better days and it's about time I threw it out."

I frowned "I could try fixing it if you want."

He got up from the ground and patted away the dust that was clinging onto his jeans "Be my guest."

- 5 minutes later-

"There! Good as new." I said proudly and I stood up

"Wow Anthony I'm Impressed! I knew I was right to hire you." Bill nodded to himself then patted my shoulders.

"No problem, the fix itself was quite easy I just had to re-connect the main cable within the circuit. It must have slowly disconnected itself over the last past days." I said with a hint of pride.

"Thanks, well I'm off to my lunch break; ring me if you need anything." He waved at me as he headed towards the door.

"I'll make sure to call you soon!" I said back grinning.

After Bill left I took the time to get a look at the store, which was small but well-kept and cleaned. When you entered through the doors you could see the front desk on the left and twelve aisles filled with movies stationed in the center of the store. When I finished observing the entire room I walked to the desk and took a seat in the stool then leaned over the desk resting my head in my hands. 'Today was going to be a slow day, I can just feel it.'

*_Ring Ring* _the door opened

I kept my head in my hands expecting the costumer to find their own movies, but I heard the footsteps from the door making their way towards me, so I lazily lifted my head up.

"Slacking on the job I see" the costumer said

I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and half-heartedly glared at him, "Maybe, but one can get bored from sitting around in an empty store all day."

He smirked back, "Then why do you work here?"

I just shrugged "No particular reason."

"So what can I help you with?" I asked changing the subject.

He turned his head away from me to glance around the room, "I'm looking for a good action movie, with preferably spies, assassins, or agents, ninjas work too, have any suggestions?"

"Action movies are located in the third aisle from the right" I pointed

He made his way there and stared at all the movies. A minute later he pulled a movie called _The Hunger Games _"Hey what's this movie about?" He yelled across the room

I turned my head in his direction and squinted at the DVD case attempting to read it, "Look at the back of the box for a description Bird-brain."

I heard him mutter "Bird-brain" before turning the box over to read the summary. Seconds later I swear I saw his eyes glisten, "What cha' got there?" I asked curiously.

He started to walk back toward the front desk with the same sparkle in his eyes, "I'll get this movie. Apparently this girl is great with the bow and arrows, though not as great as me of course."

"And who are you exactly?" I asked.

He stared at me and grinned, "The names Clint, Clint Barton AKA. Hawkeye"

"…"

"Funny I never heard that name before, are you supposed to famous or something?" I asked with a cocky smile smacked on my face.

He looked at me with disbelief, "Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

I shrugged, "No, clearly I've been living in an under submerged pineapple."

"What's your name?"

I straightened my back and held out a hand, "The names Anthony, Anthony Downer AKA. The man sitting behind the desk."

Clint chuckled back, "It's nice to meet you 'The man sitting behind the desk.'"

"You know, we should hangout sometimes; you seem like an awesome person to hang out with."

I shrugged, "I'll think about it."

His smile stretched more from ear to ear, "Great! Well just drop by at the Avengers Tower whenever you want to hangout."

_Avengers Tower? _"You're an Avenger?"

"Sure am! Well I got to go, see you around!" With that being said he left probably eager to watch his newly rented movie.


	5. Brother?

**Wow I still can't believe it took my three weeks to upload a new chapter. I recently got a job (yay!) but that took most of my writing time -_- sooooooo nayyy. I hope this story is getting interesting for you. I promise to upload new chapters ASAP! **

Clint was humming to himself as he walked back to the tower with the DVD in his hand. He was dressed simple wearing a plain maroon t-shirt, with faded black jeans and his favorite Oakley Gascan sunglasses.

'_Well that was a surprising visit, he looked just like him. Did he have a brother?' _His eyebrows crinkled together thinking about it.

He entered the tower through the double doors and pushed the button for the elevator to open. He arrived on the sixty fourth floor which led to the penthouse. Everyone was found sprawled on the couch watching the news. Natasha was the first to notice Clint's arrival and turned her head to smile at him. Bruce's attention was caught by her movement and turned his head to face Clint, "Welcome back, find any interesting movies?" He asked.

Clint smirked and waved the DVD case in the air, "You bet I did."

"What's it called?" Bruce tilted his head to the side.

"It's called The Hunger Games."

"mmm." He said as the gears in his brain started to work.

"Hunger Games? What's that about?" Steve wondered.

"It's about a girl and her bow and arrows." Clint responded proudly.

"Ahhh." Steve said finally starting to understand.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pop the DVD in already, can't you see that we're dying from boredom watching the news?" Natasha said breaking the awkward silences.

"Just a moment, is Pepper here?" Clint had to know.

"Pepper? Why? Do you need something? She left a credit card on the table." Steve said.

"I have to ask her a question."

"What do you need to know?" Bruce asked crossing his arms.

"This may sound odd, but did Tony have a brother?"

Everyone quirked their eyebrows at him thinking the heat made him crazy.

"Tony was the only child born from Howard and Maria Stark. He had no sisters or brothers in this case." Natasha stated.

"Why do you a-"

"Sorry for interrupting you Miss. Romanoff but there is an incoming call from Director Eye Patch." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

Steve turned his head to look at Bruce, "You haven't fixed that yet?"

"Tony was a genius hacker, my abilities don't even compare to him." Bruce shrugged.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. can you connect him?" Natasha asked as she put on her assassin mask.

A few seconds passed until a projection of Director Fury's face appeared out of thin air.

"Avengers we have a situation in Gulmira. I'm sure most of you know about Starks attack there several years ago against a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. Apparently there were some survivors and they still have possession of Stark Industries weapons hidden within a cave. I want you to go and capture the survivors and confiscate the weapons. We'll send for a quinjet to land on top of the tower in thirty minutes." Before anyone could process the information and ask questions the line disconnected.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you guys in thirty." Clint tossed the DVD to the couch and headed to the elevator and soon after the rest of the team disbursed to their own room to pack.

Stark Industries:

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Excuse me Miss. Potts are you busy?"

"No, come on in Molly."

The door slowly opened up revealing a middle-aged woman dressed in a grey suit with a clipboard in hand. Her brown hair was wrapped up perfectly in a bun and her heels clicked with every step as she approached her desk. Molly halted a couple feet away from the desk to set some paper work down in front of Pepper.

Pepper sighed while putting the pen down and looked up from the papers she was previously signing.

"How is it going?"

"It's not going well at all Molly. 20% of our contracts with other companies have been voided because our company's "brain" is no longer here and they don't believe we'll last for another year." Pepper leaned back in her chair and tilted her head back sighing again.

"Please don't give up hope yet, it's way too early. The reason why I still work here for SI is because I know the things you are capable of and you're an incredibly skilled CEO. I believe you have the strength to lift this company back up to the top. Feel free to take a break; I can re-schedule your next meeting." Molly smiled warmly before taking a few steps towards the door.

When Pepper heard the door click shut she lifted her head up and leaned towards her desk to rest her forehead in her hands.

"Tony." She muttered while closing her eyes.

"_Tony, where are you? I know you're here." I walked all around the Malibu house because once again someone forgot to sign the papers I needed for today's meeting. _

"_J.A.R.V.I.S are you online?" A moment went by without an answer._

_*Sigh* 'He must be in a middle of an upgrade.'_

'_Well let me see, I already checked the bar and his bedroom. There's only one place left to search.'_

_I made my way down the spiraling stairs with a stack of papers in my arms. I stopped in front of the glass door to punch in the code. The key pad beeped green and the door clicked. I took a couple steps inside his garage and set the stack papers next to his computer._

_Glancing around the room I spotted Dum-E twirling around the blender with a glass cup in his 'arm.' He stopped twirling when he spotted me standing in the middle of the room and dropped the glass to wave his arm at me. The glass shattered on the ground and I couldn't help but giggle a little imagining what Tony would say. _

_From the back corner of the room I could hear someone groan, "Tony?" I turned my heels to walk to the darkened corner._

"_Tony." I tried my best to suppress a laugh as I saw his head slowly rise up from the keyboard underneath his cheek. He blinked several times before he could concentrate a bit more._

_I smiled at him, "There you are, I've been looking for you." _

_He was staring at me for a while and for a moment I thought he fell back asleep until he spoke, "Miss. Potts."_

_*beep, beep, beep,beep*_

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to turn my reminder off. *Sigh* 'Another round of board meetings to go.'

I got up from my hair and straightened my jacket and skirt while looking out the large window. I looked down toward the city and turned my gaze up to the sky 'Look at all of the people you saved down here Tony. I know I should be happy about what you did but I can't. I just can't accept thinking it cost you your precious life.'

Six Days Later:

I must say I'm getting used to working here. It's painfully boring most of the time, but I have my peaceful moments. It is currently 11:46P.M. And we close in about fourteen minutes, so I make a quick scan around the store making sure that everything is in its correct place and we're stocked up for tomorrow.

While re-arranging the DVD's on the shelf I noticed that Bird-Brain was yet to return his movie. The rental period is seven days max which means he should be back tomorrow. Just thinking about his visit made me feel a bit excited. When the digital clock stuck twelve I went to the back room to look for Bill.

I couldn't see him when I made my way into the back room but I assumed he was in there somewhere. "Hey Bill I'm taking my leave now. I organized and stocked everything up for tomorrow so we're set to go." I yelled in no particular direction.

"Great!" His head popped up from behind a box. "Thanks for the help Anthony, sleep up and I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You know it! Take care of yourself as well." I said with a smirk then turned around to head towards the exit.

I was about to open the door until I noticed it was raining. The water was pouring heavily outside and there was a roar of thunder every now and then. _Fuck. _Unlike water in a pond or shower, rain was unavoidable even if you had an umbrella then rain would creep at you from the sides. I walked back to the desk and took a plastic bag to shield some of the rain away. I took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle. _Okay, get a hold of yourself Tony the rain won't kill you, the thunder might but that's not the point. No daydreaming of the desert! Got that? Focus on the present. We got a plan called operation shut up and run. _With another shaky inhale and exhale I took a step out of the store and dashed onto the side walk.

I was about half way to the shelter when I got a strange feeling. The feeling someone gets when their being watched or followed. I could almost feel the stare aimed on my back which made my hair stand. I picked up my pace hoping to lose them, but I could still feel the uncomfortable sensation. _Sixth sense can be a bitch._

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Damn it, think Tony think. _

I _might_ have gotten a bit desperate and decided to turn my body backwards to confirm my suspicions. _Shit. _When I turned around I spotted a couple of people walking behind me about fifty feet away keeping a fair enough distance so they won't lose sight of me.

They didn't look familiar to me but something about their clothing gave me shivers. They were wearing all black with several yellow streaks trailing across their jacket with the letters A.I.M stitched on their left shoulder. _Damn it! They work with the bee farmers. What do they want with me? Was I a prisoner? _Their eyes were covered with sunglass. _What idiot wears sunglasses at midnight? _Their hands were shoved into their pants pockets and they seemed to be contacting someone through their ear pieces because their mouth was moving without looking at each other.

"We located him." Was all I could decipher from my distance.

'_Well that's not good' I thought. _I was still a good fifteen minutes away from the shelter. I looked up around the city trying to look for a safe place to run off to. Most of the buildings were closed and the lights were off, which was understandable considering the time, but not fucking understandable considering my situation.

There was one specific building on my left that caught my attention. The Avengers Tower. The lights were on and the tower itself was lite brightly like a Christmas tree. It was only about half a mile away and if I ran like crazy I could probably make it and get help. With that being said I made a break across the street towards the tower. Seconds after my break-for-it the stalkers started to run after me.

My heart was racing and my breathing was labored. I could see a huff my breath in the air every time I exhaled. I don't remember the last time I blinked because I was to focused on my destination, though when the rain drops continued to land on my eye I was forced to blink away the blurriness. A tingly sensation appeared in my hands and feet and for a moment I felt like I could run like the wind.

As I approached the tower I heard the footsteps behind me fade. _Did I lose them? No way, unless if they were idiots, I mean seriously why a couple of bad guys follow me to a tower filled with heroes, that's suicide. _

*_Sigh_* Truth be told I'd much rather not enter the tower, but seeing that it was my only choice I quickly and carefully opened the glass double doors walking in with caution. At least I could hang out with Bird- Brain here.

The first thing I saw when entering the building was a lobby. The lights in here were dimed and the front desk was empty. I frowned slightly and walked up to the desk. There was a phone and a piece of paper placed down next to it reading 'Sorry for the inconvenience but we are currently closed for the day. Please dial the following for the Avengers or this for Stark Industries.'

After thinking for a moment I raised my hand to lift the phone up to my ear and started to dial for the Avengers.

Currently On the 64th Floor of Avengers Tower:

The avengers just recently arrived back from their mission in Gulmira earlier that evening. They were all sitting in various positions around the island in the kitchen. And let's face it, the mission started off well the survivors were easy to locate because their contact waves were easy to pinpoint. The Avengers were successful in capturing them and put the SI weapons in a locked room located in the hellicarrier. All was well until they were interrogating them for answers on their plans.

Flash Back:

They were in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. interrogation room in the back of the hellicarrier. The room was small with grey metal walls and there was a dim light hanging in the center of the room above the rectangular table. There was a one-sided mirror on the right side of the room. Sitting on the left side of the room behind the table were two men. Their hands were bound behind their back and their feet were tied to the legs of the chair.

The older looking man was bald but looked to be about thirty to forty years old. He had a large burn mark on his entire right temple. His eyes were pierced with anger and frustration as he glared at the mirror. There were dark bags under his eyes indicating that he was sleep deprived but that didn't matter. His partner was about the same size as him, but he had short hair and a beard. Unlike his partner his was scared and unsure of their situation. His gazed drifted off all around the room avoiding the mirror.

Eventually the door opened revealing Natasha and Clint. The rest of the Avengers were standing the other room looking through the mirror along with Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

The two hostages didn't even try to acknowledge the assassins presents until Natasha slammed her hands on the cool metal table in front of them. That got the scared man's attention and he looked up to her face only to look back down because her face was intimidating. While the bald man continued to glare at the wall ignoring them.

"You!" Natasha said pointing at the bald man.

"What is your name?" She asked as she rounded the table to his side.

The bald man looked up at her emotionless and just smirked. Natasha got impatient and back-handed his head.

"I'd answer her question if I were you." Clint offered leaning back on the table with his arms crossed.

The bald man looks at Clint for a while before staring at the wall again. Shortly after he started to speak in a different language probably to himself, but no one missed the little grin his partner was giving him.

Clint and Natasha's eyes narrowed understanding every word they were saying.

Then out of nowhere Natasha and Clint reacted. Natasha kicked the bald man's chair and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Clint propped himself back upright and made his way to the other guy pulling a fist to his jaw.

"Where?" Natasha hissed.

The bald man continued to speak in the foreign language and judging from the expressions the assassins were showing, he wasn't responding with the correct answer.

Natasha dropped him back into his chair and threw a punch at his left temple then looked over to Clint who nodded back and turned to look at the mirror "Meeting room" was all he said. They both took a second to re-compose themselves then walked towards the door.

…

The Avengers took their seat around the table as Fury stood in the front and Maria positioned herself next to him with her arms folded behind her back.

"What is the situation?" Fury asked.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other before speaking.

"According to our hostages we only found a third of their weapons." Clint stated.

"What's the problem with that? Can't we just go back out and search for them?" Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

"Cap you do know that compared to Starks weapons a nuclear bomb is nothing. I'm pretty sure one SI missile can make an entire continent disappear in a matter of seconds."

"They couldn't have." Fury said as he escaped his train of thought and glared at Natasha and Clint who just looked down at the table.

"Where?" He pressed.

"Um I sorry, but I don't quite understand. What's going on?" Banner asked and Steve nodded in agreement.

Clint looked up to look at Banner and Rogers, "They hid two third of the weapons somewhere in Afghanistan strapped with time bombs that were programmed to go off in roughly 168 hours."

Both Bruce's and Steve's eyes widened at the fact.

"And they didn't tell you where?" Bruce asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"All he said was 'There is only one other man who would know its location, but he won't prove to be any use since he is no longer here.'" Clint offered.

Bruce mouthed an 'ohh' while tangling his fingers in his shirt.

Fury *_sighed_* and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "we've done everything we could for now. Go home and rest up, we'll contact you when we get more intel." The Avengers nodded and left together.

Present:

So here they are currently sitting around the kitchen island doing nothing in particular. They probably should eat but their appetite was long gone and they were too tired to move.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S. did tony store any private information about his time in Afghanistan?" Clint asked with his head tilted back in his chair.

"Sir has indeed stored information on his kidnap in his 'My Life's Shit' folder."

"Could you open it up for us?" Clint knew the AI's answer without even asking, but he just asked just in case. Everyone knows Tony has trust issues and is over protective of his stuff.

"My apologies but Sir has set up a level three security system on this folder."

Before anyone could offer any suggestions Bruce interrupted, "Sorry guy's I wish I could, but as I said earlier Tony was a genius. Hacking into his AI would take more than a week."

"Do you think Pepper has an override code?" Steve asked leaning his elbow on the table resting his head in his hand.

"Miss. Potts has all of the override codes for level one and two securities." J.A.R.V.I.S. informed politely.

"She might have some suggestions or clues that could help us. I'm not trying to be a creep or anything but is she asleep?" Clint had an awkward expression on her face that read 'did I seriously just ask that?'

"Miss. Potts is currently located in her office on the 54th floor signing paperwork. Would you like me to tell her that she is needed here?"

"If she's not too busy."

"I have just informed her. She will be up in five minutes."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S." Clint smiled at the roof.

A couple minutes passed before their silence was broken with the Avenger theme filling the room.

Steve _*Sighed* _looking around the table, "We haven't fixed that either?" referring to the song.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Bruce gave a sly smile.

Clint smirked, "Of course you do. It basically shows off how amazing we are!"

"What's the problem J.A.R.V.I.S?" Natasha had a bit more serious look on her face.

"There is a man down stairs in the lobby requesting to see a Bird-Brain."

"Bird-Brain?" Steves brows furrowed and turned to Clint.

"Is there any trouble?" Natasha asked slowly dropping her mask.

"My Camera's detect no immediate danger, but his pulse seems to be beating above normal and he looks to be in stress and panic."

With that being said Clint jumped to his feet and headed towards the elevator, "Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Clint?" Natasha asked. Steve and Bruce had an eye brow raised with uncertainty.

Clint turned around after pressing the elevator button a couple times, "Remember what I was telling you guys about earlier this week."

The three of them just looked at each other clearly with disbelief.

Clint grinned, "ya' know about Tony's long lost brother."

"Tony's brother?" A new voice came from behind him. He apparently didn't hear the elevator door slide open revealing a surprised and exhausted Pepper.

"You'll see soon, be back in a minute" He waved good bye as the doors slide closed, leaving everyone in the room baffled.

**Is this seriously happening? How will the Avengers AND Pepper react when they see "The brother?" *_* We shall see!**


	6. Movie Night

*Ding* the elevator door closed and started to descend

Pepper turned to look at the group, "Tony didn't have a brother." She said flatly with an arched brow.

Natasha closed her eyes shrugging, "We tried to tell him that, but he believes he's onto something like a genius which he clearly isn't unless it's about how to kill someone."

Pepper made her way to the island taking a seat next to Bruce and smiled at him, "How is your life in the city so far?"

Bruce looked up at her shyly, "It's better than I ever expected it to be."

"What about your lab? Anything else you need?"

"The lab is great, although you didn't ha-."

"I didn't have to," Pepper cut him off, "but I did because you deserve it after everything you've been through; Besides Tony had faith in your abilities." She *Sighed* "You should have heard the phone call he gave me during his first visit to the hellicarrier. He was all "Pepper, Pepper, Pepppperrrrrrr guess what? And promise you won't be jealous. I finally met Bruce Banner and holy shit he shook my hand, I don't think I'll be signing paperwork for a while.""

The left side of Bruce's lip tugged upward and he started to play with his fingers, "Thanks, for everything. I appreciate it."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "No problem."

"So how's the company going?" Natasha asked shifting in her chair.

Pepper dropped her arm from Bruce and crossed them on her chest, "Many of our contracts have been broken because they think that Stark Industries is no longer a liability. They don't believe we will last long without Tony here."

"That doesn't seem professional." Steve frowned

"That's life. It's never going to be perfect." She said.

"So J.A.R.V.I.S. said you needed me for something, what's up?"

"Uh we were sort of wondering if you had any clue to what Tony's level three security password is." Bruce asked now playing with his glasses.

"I don't know. Trust me I tried to ask him when he was drunk, but that man was never completely out of it." Pepper said shaking her head.

"Why don't you ask me, I might know something about what you're looking for."

That being said the three of them looked down at faintest details on the table feeling a bit guilty bring Pepper into this.

"What is it exactly that you want to know?"

"Ma'm-" Steve started.

"Pepper's fine."

"Pepper, we were hoping you would know a location."

"What type of location are we looking for?" She asked with a raised brow.

"We need to know the exact location on where Stark was held hostage in Afghanistan. Sorry we know it's a tough subject to talk about."

She looked at everyone briefly and inhaled, "As much as I would like to help you, I can't. Tony himself would always avoid talking about that. He would always change the subject when I tried to ask."

"We understand, sorry to bother you about it." Steve said.

"No need for apologies." Pepper smiled tiredly, "Oh how easier life would be with Tony here."

**Down Stairs: **

"Come on elevator faster! Faster! Faster!" Clint was bouncing up and down from the balls of his foot.

After what felt like a decade the elevator stopped with a *Ding* and the door started to slide open slowly. Clint took a couple steps out and looked around the dim room.

"Hey Anthony, Where are you?" He asked walking around the room.

A moment passed without sound. He continued to walk around the lobby in the front of the desk and noticed wet foot prints leading to the far back corner of the room. He followed the trail of puddles into a dark corner and spotted a small dark figure.

"Anthony? You alright?" He asked softly.

The dark figure twitched, "I-I'm G-g- *Cough cough* great."

Taking a step closer, "Then mind explaining why you're sitting on the ground cuddled up in a ball?"

He heard a small snort, "N-no pa-articular reason, jus-st enjoying the-e view d-d-down here."

Clint put his hand on Tony's shoulder frowning slightly, "Dude your soaking wet. Didn't even bring an umbrella?"

Tony remained silent. His hair was drenched and drooped over eyes and every inch of his clothes was absorbed with water.

Clint *Sighed* "Come on get up; let's go upstairs, unless of course you want me to carry you." He smirked.

Tony laughed, "N-no way. Give m-me *Cough* a moment." He took a deep breath and slowly lifted himself up by putting his hand on his knee for support.

Clint grabbed his elbow and helped prop him upright, "Alright lets go up and party! Its movie night and we're going to watch The Hunger Games with everyone." He said excitedly.

Tony 'hummed' in agreement and together they slowly made their way into the elevator.

Once they got in the elevator Clint asked J.A.R.V.I.S. if he could have someone send in a pair of dry clothes and towel to the guestroom. Meanwhile Tony looked up wide-eyed at the ceiling in amusement. Clint just looked at him and shrugged, "It's complicated, I don't even understand."

The elevator soon came to a stop with a *Ding* and the doors opened smoothly revealing a large floor. The interior design was very futuristic and modern and it was roughly the same size as the entire shelter.

I guess I haven't realized my jaw was hanging down until I heard someone snicker next to me.

"Uh, so where are we exactly?" I asked

"We are currently standing in the guest room here at the Avengers Tower."

"What are we doing here *_cough*_?"

"_You" _He said pointing at me, "Are going to go down that hall into that bedroom," now pointing to the hallway on the left, "and take a shower then get dressed in dry clothes."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You're drenched in rain water and you look like you can use a little cleaning."

"Well my bad for being drenched in water, I just ran through the rain after I got off work."

"Mhmm and is there a reason why you decided to come here at… J.A.R.V.I.S. what's the time?"

"Mr. Barton it is 12:27A.M here in New York City." Replied a cool voice.

"Exactly!" He said looking at me while pointing at the ceiling.

I shoved my hands in my jeans and stared out the large window, "I don't feel like discussing this at the moment."

"Mhmm, that's what I thought. Now when you're finished meet me six floors up." He said shooing me away with his hands. "And if you have any questions feel free to ask J.A.R.V.I.S."

…

A Few Floors Up:

"It's been a while since Clint left." Rogers said.

"Right, he went to fetch this so-called brother." Pepper said leaning her head in her arms. "I'm almost afraid to meet him." "Clint is a spy right?"

Natasha nods that the question.

"So his face recognition is pretty good?"

The assassin stares at her for a brief moment, "That is correct, but Clint hasn't seen Tony's face in person because he was … compromised during much of the Loke incident." She closed her eyes reflecting about the past and how Clint was being controlled and killed many SHIELD agents. She kept the subject on hold from him because of the emotional effect it may have on him. She knows how hard he is trying to blend into the new world and face his future as a killer. He was already a spy/ assassin to begin with, but killing one of their own was his fault and he knows it, no matter how many times she and his close comrades tell him it wasn't.

Pepper sighed and soon the elevator arrived and opened as Clint walked out moment later, by himself. He strolled towards the island were everyone was gathered and clapped his hands startling Bruce from his thoughts.

"What wrong?"

"Get ready everybody! We have roughly ten minutes before we officially initiate The Avengers movie night." He lifted his head to face the ceiling, "How's everything going JARVIS?"

"Sir, your popcorn and drinks shall be sent up in approximately five minute."

Clint smiled, "Great."

"What's up with this movie night you're talking about? And what happened to your friend?" Bruce was the first to speak while the others were still processing the information.

"We," He said motioning to everyone, "are going to have a movie night with Anthony, who is currently cleaning up downstairs in the guest room. Hope you don't mind Pepper."

"Anthony? Anthony what?" She asked.

"Anthony Downer. He works at a local movie rental store." He replayed back while looking for the misplaced movie.

"And what makes you think their related?"

Clint took a while thinking of a reasonable answer, "Facial similarities?"

"Clint."

"Don't worry Tash, I didn't have him become my friend because of that. I just think he's an awesome person to hang out with."

Before anyone else could speak JARVIS spoke, "Sir your popcorn and drinks have arrived, shall I send them up?"

"You bet! Thanks JARVIS."

"It is my pleasure; will you be acquiring anything else?"

"Nope we're good." Clint motioned for the group, "Places everyone."

**Downstairs Guestroom: **

It took me some time to get out of my drenched clothes and toss them aside to the corner of the bathroom. The brilliant glow continued to lite up my chest as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was sticking out in all directions and my mustache was starting to grow back. The cut on my temple was nearly healed leaving a thin scar line. It's been about a month since I've escaped the institution and I feel as if I'll be expecting unwanted costumers more often. I can't stay here for much longer. I have to leave soon. Within the end of the week I should be gone. I can't be a burden here, they have their own problems to deal with and I have my own. Maybe I'll stay for a couple of days and then start my journey; I'll have to leave a note for Bill. Damn, just when I thought I was getting somewhere.

I walked towards the shower and stopped right next to it while turning on the hot water. Why couldn't I persuade myself to step inside? _It's just water _I thought to myself as steam started to raise and spread throughout the large room.

"_Will it be cool of I take a picture with you?" A young solider next to me asked. 'Where am I?'_

"_Yes. It's very cool. I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." 'Did I just say that?' _

_He handed his camera to an older man sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver… Good god it's a woman._

"_Please no gang sign." 'What did I just say, what gang sign?' I looked at the boy next to me who was starting to put down his peace sign with a slight frown._

"_No throw it up, I'm kidding. Yeah peace, I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace." 'What does that mean?'_

_The boy smiled and popped his peace sign back up, "Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." He said impatiently to the older man. _

'_Wait a minute. Are we in a war zoned area? What's up with all of these soldiers? They are being far too nice if I am a war criminal.' _

"_What's this in my hand? Alcohol? Ahh my best friend, how I love yo-"_

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

'_Shit what was that?' My glass fell and shattered on the ground._

"_Contact left. Stay down!" _

_BRUCEBANNERTONYSTARKCLINTBARTONNATASHAROMANOFFSTEV EROGERS__- LINEBREAK_

'_ARGGGGG' I can't breathe and my chest hurt. I tried to take in gulps of air but the slightest movement created a stabbing pain at my heart. _

"_Hold him down. We can't have him moving around too much." Someone spoke._

"_I'm sorry." Was all I heard before I screamed my heart out. This time I swear I could actually feel someone stabbing me on the chest. _

'_fuck why can't they kill me the less-painful way.' Each stroke of the scalpel on my chest made me scream even louder. I wanted to jump up and run towards the nearest exit, but I felt weak and my body wouldn't stop trembling. And besides was someone holding me down? The feeling of rough hands on my shoulder, arms, and legs prevented me from wiggling from their grasp. _

"لا مانع منه، عجلوا والعمل. ونحن لا يمكن أن يكون له يموت هذا بسهولة. شخص يد لي شيئا لتغطية فمه. له يصرخ هو يحدق إلى يحدق إلى أعطني الصداع "

"W_hat? I can't understand you."__I can feel my already__watered eyes explode again.__I can feel myself becoming desperate, "Please," I tried to speak but I was already starting to blackout. The pain continued to increase and I couldn't help but whimper, "Please," I said closing my eyes as water seeped out of my eyes. "Please, please, please, I don't know what you want. I can't understand you. Please ju-just release me. I jus- I just can't, I can't, I don't, I ca…" _

"_r?ir?"_

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Wha?" I croaked.

"Will you be needing any additional assistance? My sensors show me that you heart rate is increasing to a dangerous level. "

"Ummm, no that won't be necessary." I didn't notice how I isolated myself against the corner of the bathroom wall. I brought my legs up to my chest and hide my face in-between them. I focused on my breathing which was short and ragged. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

"Sir, Agent Barton wishes to remind you to hurry up for the movie night which shall begin within the next couple of minutes."

Right I almost forgot about that. I unwrapped myself and got up from the marble floor and walked to the bed where a bag of clothes were left. I frowned when I saw a simple black T-shirt (Armani) and a pair of sweatpants.

There was a slight problem being the single T-shirt. That wouldn't hide the glow. I glanced around the room for a sweater, but spotted none except for the one that I came in which was still heavily drenched.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you there?" I asked hoping for a response.

"Always sir, how may I be of an assist?"

"I was wondering if you had a first aid kit anywhere."

"Are you injured sir?"

"Uh no, nothing like that. It's a bit complicated."

"Of course, there is a first aid kit located in the bathroom on the left of the door."

I smiled with relief, "Thanks."

"It is my pleasure, you have been greatly missed and it is great to have you back."

Now that sparked curiously in me. What did he mean by 'greatly missed' and 'great to have you back?'

'Enough Anthony you're wasting time, just roll with it for now. It was probably a little glitch.'

"Uh, thanks?"

I walked over to the bathroom again and slide open the cabinet to reveal a standard first aid kit. I took out three of the largest square bandage that were about three in a half inches wide and long then placed it on top on the light.

Feeling satisfied by the absence of the light I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the shirt to put on. I stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards the elevator that arrived right away. 'it was six floors above this one right? What floor was I on currently then?'

"Um JARVIS?."

"Please allow me." He said. Then the doors closed and the elevator started to move up.

**Sixty Fourth Floor:**

The light in the entire floor has been dimmed for the full movie effect and the group was sitting in various locations within the living room. Clint and Natasha have taken up the loveseat, Bruce and Steve took the end of the long couch with Pepper seated in between.

The large bowl of popcorn was placed on the center of the table along with a variety of drinks which included beer, coca cola, root beer, sprite, and tea for Bruce. The movie was already injected into the DVD player and the remote in Clint's hands.

There was a soft *ding* coming from the back of the room and everyone turned their heads to see. The dark figure slowly made his way towards the group and stopped a couple steps away from the couch as if waiting for permission.

"It's about time dude, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and take a seat so we can get started." Clint gestured to the seat next to Pepper and Bruce.

"Sorry for the wait." I said while staring at the open gap between the red head and curly head.

'_Wait where have I seen her before, I swear I seen here somewhere, but where?' _

She noticed me staring at her and she smiled while patting the seat next to hers, "Come on, there's plenty of room here for you. Unless if you want me to move."

"No!" I replied a bit too fast.

"I mean," I cleared my throat, "that won't be necessary Miss. Uhh."

"Potts." She said. "But please call me Pepper."

"Pepper." I nodded my head testing out the word.

I walked around the couch and made my way to the front and sat down between Pepper and Mr. Curl-

Wait a minute, was that. I narrowed my eyes to focus on the squirming man to my left. He looked as if he wanted to disappear. Was my stare really that intimidating?

He looked like that man in the sleeve of the book I read last week at the library. What was his name again? Bryce? Brian? Bob? Bobby? Aha that's it! I swear if I was in a comic book my eyes would be sparkling in admiration.

I turned my body ninety degrees to face the man and held my hand out.

"Bruce Banner?" I asked wanting to clarify my curiosity.

The man shoulders twitched and stared at me with confusion and… What was that fear, before nodding and shaking my hand.

My eyes continued to glisten as I shook his hand and said, "Wow this is like a dream come true. I can't believe this is seriously happening right now! You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. Oh and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

I felt his arm slack in my hand and I wondered if I said something wrong. I heard a can or something fall to the ground and I turned my head to look at it.

"Tony?" I heard, which was said no louder than a whisper.

"The names Anthony, but Tony's fine too." I said.

There was a gasp and I lifted my head from the can on the ground to look at the faces in the room. They all shared the same facial expression, wide eyes and open jaws. _Shit. _I looked at my chest and there was no visible light and I sighed in relief. But wait if that wasn't what shocked them then what did?


	7. Why?

_**Oh my goodness I can't believe it's already been about three months since I've last updated. Gosh how time goes by especially during summer. So I finally sat my a** down and wrote this chapter. God I hate writers block because I literally wrote seven… SEVEN different versions of this chapter. Sorrrryyy about that :/ I'll try and update ASAP! Well I sure hope everyone is still enjoying this story. **_

Tsk Smooth move Bird-Brain, way to drop your almost full can of beer. What was that? Bud Light? Shame shame, you shall be punished by the god of alcohol. Haha nice Anthony, now you're speaking nonsense to yourself in third person, this just proves how much you need sleep. How long has it been since I've last gotten at least five hours of peaceful sleep? Let's see I managed to pull of three all nighters and the days before that, mhmm not bad Tony, you got roughly eight hours of sleep in the past five days.

"Tony?" I heard someone from behind me call my name in a hushed tone. What was her name again… Ah right, Pepper!

"The names Anthony, but Tony's fine too." Who was I kidding, Tony sounded much better then Anthony.

Then there was a gasp in the too silent room which made me look up from the can on the ground. I frowned when I saw them all look at me with similar expression, wide eyes and slacked jaws. God, what did I do now? Shit. I started to panic and wondered if the band aids slipped off. I quickly dropped my chin to my chest to see whether there was a visible light or not.

I sighed with relief when I saw the absence of light. But wait, if that wasn't the problem then what was it that got their panties in a twist?

"Is something wrong?" I asked out of pure curiosity. They all just stared at me like I was some sort of art work like the Mona Lisa. I mean, give a (hot) guy like me a break. How else can I describe this moment right now besides awkward?

**Avengers P.O.V.:**

'_No way, it's not possible. I never miss the smallest things, but he's right here. How did he manage to pass through my vision without me noticing?' Clint scrunched his eyebrows debating with himself. _

"Say Anthony I seemed to have forgotten the chips downstairs. Can you be a friend and go get them? JARVIS can show you the way."

He looked at everyone in the room suspiciously before giving a slow nod, "Is that why you're all panic-y? Because there's no chips?" He asked.

"Hey, what's a movie without chips?" I replied back with some obvious sarcasm.

"Fine, but you owe me," he said while rolling his eyes. Slowly he got up from the couch and headed back towards the elevator. As the doors slid shut I could hear him asking JARVIS for directions.

**TONYSTARKCLINTBARTONBRUCEBANNERPEPPERPOTTSNATASHAR OMANOFFSTEVEROGERSDUMMY**** PAGEBREAKER**

Everyone was still a bit too shocked to speak. They could not yet interpret the things that just happened.

"So," Clint said in the silence, "_Twin_ brother then?"

"I, I don't know what to say." Pepper said shaking her head, "He just looks and sounds so much like him."

"But if that really was Stark, why doesn't he remember us?" Steve asked scooting a little closer to the group.

"He could have amnesia." Bruce said putting his knowledge in play, "but how could he have survived the fall? He should have been left with several broken bones at least. His current physical condition is too," He paused trying to find the right word, "healthy. Not that it's a bad thing, but it doesn't make sense. The human body can only take so much." He stated while taking his glasses off his face to fiddle with them as he did some mental calculations.

"Did anyone notice the scar on his face?" Steve asked the group.

"What scar?" Pepper eyes filled with worry.

"He had a long scar about this long," He said showing the length with his fingers, "It started at his left temple and stretched all the way down to his jaw line."

"There had to be more injuries then just that."

"I don't know Bruce, he seemed to be in perfect condition."

"Tony's pretty skilled at hiding pain." Pepper said.

"He almost died twice and the second time he didn't even tell anyone." Natasha said agreeing with Pepper.

"JARVIS we need you to hack into every security feed in New York on the day of the invasion. We need to see what happened." Clint told the AI.

"Will do Mr. Barton, scans shall be completed in approximately sixty-two hours and twenty four seconds counting."

Clint frowned. "Is that the fastest you can move?"

"I'm afraid it is. Sir usually hacks into systems by himself at a much faster pace while I back him up and my systems were not upgraded for a while."

"Don't worry about it, just get it done as fast as you can." Steve said nodding.

"Of course."

"In the meantime, we should observe him for any more similarities. We have to keep our cover." Natasha informs the group while looking at Pepper.

"I- I don't know if I can. I mean if this is really Tony I need to help him and show him that I'm here for him. I just can't leave him by himself. He's been alone for far too long. He needs somebody by his side."

The avengers looked at each other with a bit of guilt then back towards Pepper who was staring at her hands that were fisted on her neatly ironed skirt.

"Pepper, we understand what you're going through at this moment, but we ask for your patients. We can't assume anything without proof. We don't want anyone getting their hopes up for nothing. For all we know this could all be a trap." Natasha stated calmly, although if you listened carefully you can hear a hint of un-sureness.

Pepper shifted in the couch before looking up, "I can try, but there will be no promises. I just don't want to get my hopes up for no reason, and if he needs help then I will intercept." She said.

"That's all we ask for. Thank-you." Steve replied.

Everyone was still a bit stiff from absorbing the newly found information to relax now. There was a visible wrinkle in between their eyebrows as they pieced the pieces together. Bruce pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket and started to write down some calculations from the fall. Clint and Natasha were exchanging ideas silently towards one another. Pepper looked uneasy but managed to keep her neutral look while Steve looked a bit confused bringing his hand up to rest his head on.

**Tony's P.O.V.**

"_Note to self: Avengers love their chips." _

"How much further J.A.R.V.I.S?" I asked as I patted through the dim floor.

"Just a few more steps sir," He replied back as we approached a fairly large kitchen. The lights slowly flicked on automatically as I stepped into the entrance. The table top was all granite as was the floor. And the cabinets were smoothed metal that you could see your reflections clearly. This entire building was built with 100% effort for sure. Everything fit together perfectly like a puzzle, whoever designed this place must have been a genius.

One of the cabinets on my left lit up and I assumed that was J.A.R.V.I.S. indicating that the chips were located in there, so I walked over and opened the cupboard and sure enough there were four bags of unopened sour cream and onion, barbeque, cheddar, and nacho Doritos. Then I stood there stupidly for a while debating whether or not I should bring all four bags with me. In the end I shrugged to myself and decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

As I made my way back to the elevator (call me crazy) I felt something calling for me, though I wasn't too sure of what it was. There was this strange connection creeping through from my legs all the way to my brain that was coming from… downstairs. It sent shivers up my body and at this point I was sure I was sleep deprived. I sighed mentally and took a deep breath coughing in the middle of my inhale as I stepped into the elevator.

**YOUKNOWWHYITSBECAUSEWERECONNECTEDYOUKNOWWHYITSBECA USEWERECONNECTEDLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

When the elevator door opened I stepped out carrying two bags in each hand and made my way back to the group.

Clint turned and looked at me automatically lifting his eyebrows, "Whoa Downer are you planning on eating all of that?"

I looked down at the bags and back to him, "You never told me what flavor you wanted, so I decided to play it safe and bring all of them."

"Oh, well toss me a bag," He said while bringing his hands up preparing to catch it, but instead Anthony walked over and handed him the bag and before he could say anything Anthony turned and set the rest of the bags on the table and took his seat.

"If you missed the catch it would have hit the deadly looking women next to you and I'm not taking the risk of getting beat." Natasha smirked at that.

"Well come on let's get this movie started already."

"Hit it JARVIS!"

About half way through the movie I felt like punching Clint in the face because he wouldn't stop whistling that damn tune. He seemed to have noticed the annoying look I was giving him because of that smirk he flashed at me.

'_Just let it go Tony, you can kill him later.' _I convinced myself and smirked back at him.

I almost cried with happiness when the movie ended because I was on the verge of insanity from that cursed tune. For the most part no one was really into the movie. Bird-Brain just annoyed the heck out of all of us by telling us how perfect his technique is and how better it is then the girls. And I'm pretty sure Dr. Banner was zoning in and out of sleep throughout the movie. Too bad I was hoping on having a discussion on his latest book.

Just when I thought everyone was going to retire to their own rooms Miss. Potts turned towards me and said, "So, Anthony, where do you live?"

"Nowhere specifically," I said evenly.

"If I remember correctly I believe there was a man by the name of Anthony Downer who sent in an application to Stark industries R&D department, was that you?"

I almost forgot that I sent in that application because it's been so long. That was the job I wanted because I enjoyed building and making cool things. But why would she bring this up now? I thought I was declined because of the lack of experience.

"Yup, that was me. Why do you ask?"

"Well I heard that you work at a movie rental store and that's sort of skewing away from what our company is about. They are both very different jobs and I was just wondering why you wanted to work at Stark Industries."

"I suppose I can say that building and fixing things have always been my passion. I'll admit there are some great inventions out there from several companies, but Stark Industries is more original compared to them. I know that your stocks are plummeting because of the news and I believe I can help you lift that back up to make it number one. Who is number one anyways?"

Miss. Potts made a face of discuss and replied, "Hammer industries are slowly climbing to the top. I swear I can't believe he was released from prison after six months because he was a government asset. Anyways the only reason why his company's at the top was because he influenced the reporters that he and Tony were rivals and those idiots fell for it. Sorry for my language but he can't build shit."

Upon hearing that Hammer Tech. Was on top made my core burn. Why was I so pissed off, god I'm so fucking angry. I cleared my throat and straighter my back then faced Miss. Potts, "You wouldn't happen to have a computer or laptop lying around that I could borrow would you?"

She looked at me surprised then nodded slowly, almost suspiciously. She got up and walked over to the kitchen to retrieve her bag that contained her compact laptop and walked back handing it to me.

I smiled my thanks and lifted the screen up to turn it on. While waiting for the computer to load Dr. Banner awoke from his little sleeping episode and stared at the screen in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

I smirked still looking at the screen, "I'm just going to give your little friend a gift."

I didn't bother to look at him because judging from the silence he was pretty confused. I kind of surprised to see the boss of R&D, because I expected him to be some stuck up nerd. But he looked gentle and kind, although a little self-conscious. God he looked tired. I mean that's no surprise, he must have been up for several all nighter's trying to come up with something new and intelligent. I guess you can say that I was doing this for him, SI, and myself.

Once the Hammer Tech. webpage popped up I pressed a combination of keys and a soon after several sequences of codes started to appear on the screen. The pure feeling of adrenaline started to pump through my veins as I started to put in some random memorized codes from the days when I was bored in the library. When I was nearing the end I spared a glance around the room to notice that everyone was crowded around me staring at the screen. I smiled and turned my head to face them all and cleared my throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Anthony Downer introduces you to the new Hammer Tech. Webpage."

I typed the last of the code in and the page began to re-load itself. At first there was a moment of silence then there was a burst of laughter.

I have officially turned Hammer Tech. weapons website into a Hammer porn site. The entire page was sparkling pink and purple. I even photo shopped his ridiculous tan suit into something a bit more rated R, but it was all worth it judging from their reactions.

"haha h-how did you manage to d-do that?" Clint asked.

"Easy, I hacked it."

"You hacked it?" Pepper asked and I nodded, "You hacked into a government controlled website like it was nothing."

"…yeah, about that, they should really hire new people or at least teach them better because Hammsta#1 is not a great password."

"hmmm if I didn't know better I would have thought you were Tony," Bruce said mindlessly.

"But I am Tony."

This seemed to snap Bruce out of his thoughts, "Oh I'm sorry I meant ummm."

"Our Tony," Clint added.

'_oh'_ I though shamefully. How could I forget the one hero that saved us all, "No, no, I'm sorry about what I said, I heard that he saved us from an alien invasion?"

"Heard?" Clint asked, "You mean you didn't see that explosions and the chaos or feel the vibrations on the ground?" Flailing his arms around.

I dropped my head downwards feeling even guiltier, "Well no, I was kind of out of it."

"So you don't remember anything about the invasion." Clint stated rather then ask, "Do you remember anything before that?"

I remained silent and still. I know I could just look up smile and laugh and say it was all just a joke, but something inside me was telling me to relax and believe. My body was physically and mentally tired of the same routine; sleep, watch, eat, watch, work, sneak, run, hide, watch, sleep, and lie.

I'm not going to lie but I felt like a baby wanting his mother's embrace. The gentle cooing of her voice telling him that she'll protect him and that everything will be ok.

But then something hit me. How could I forget? As long as I was here I was putting these people in danger. I had to get away, now.

I scrambled to my feet again, "I should go," and made a beeline towards the elevator door. I jammed the down button more than necessary and tapped my feet impatiently.

I sighed with relief when the doors slid open and took a step inside, but before my other foot got the chance to land I felt multiple hands grab my arm. Startled, I looked back and saw everyone behind me with pleading eyes. _What? _Now I was genuinely confused and that doesn't happen often. _Tony Sta-, I mean Tony Downer is rarely confuses. _

"Please" Pepper pleaded, eyes watering, "trust us."

"But," I gulped, "not safe," my voice cracked.

"Then let us help you." Bruce said, "We can protect you."

"Yeah, I'm not going to just allow my new friend to run off like that and get himself killed," Clint said tightening his grip.

"You know for a genius you're quite stupid," The red head smirked.

"You guys don't get it," I muttered.

"Then make us understand," The Boy Scout said.

"It's dangerous to be around me."

"We're willing to take that risk," The assassin said gladly.

"Why do you want to help me? You don't even know who I am, "My voice raised a little.

"What if we told you we knew who you are?" Bruce asked staring directly at him with bold eyes.

I looked up at him with disbelief. I mean, I don't even know who I am and I'm supposed to believe these guys? They may be heroes of whatever but-.

Someone squeezed my arm with reassurance and I sighed. I guess I could tell them, after all my life is pretty much screwed and this can't do much harm.

"Fine, but you absolutely cannot tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, understand?"

Once they all nodded in agreement I motioned towards the couch, "Might as well get comfortable because this will probably be one of the weirdest stories you will ever hear."

I cleared my throat and took a deep breathe, "It all started back when I…"


End file.
